Blood,sweat,and tears
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: miley and lily hear odd noises from jacksons bedroom, and they know oliver is in there with him. what are they doing?  bad summary. please read. rating to be safe. is slash. and theres a simple solution: don't like it, don't read it. its thats simple.
1. Chapter 1

_RING_

''Hello'' Miley said, putting the phone on speaker.

''Lily in 15'' And vthen there was dial tone. Miley hung up the phone ran to the door, and threw it open, and a few seconds later lily rolled in.

''Hey, Lily''

''Hey, you seen oliver?'' Lily asked taking off her helmet.

''Yea he came by earlier. Said he needed to talk to jackson, then he went up stairs and i haven't seen him since''

''Thats odd. Why would he need to talk to jackson?'' Lily, questioned.

''Not sure. Wanna go see?'' Mischif was eveident in her eyes.

''Oh yea''

They went upstairs as quietly as they could and stood out side his bedroom door. They couldn't hear much so they pressed their ears to the door and they could hear an odd sourd. It sounded like skin hitting skin, then they heard a low groan.

''Does it hurt?'' They heard Jackson ask.

''What do you think?, its the first time i've done anything like this'' Came Olivers softer reply.

''Do you want to stop?''

''Nah, i'll be fine, keep going''

Lily and Miley looked at each other with wide eyes.

''What are they doing?'' Lily, mouthed.

''I don't know'' Miley mouthed back.

The odd noise continued with Oliver groaning every now and then.

''Are you sure you want to continue? It looks like it hurts''

''If i'm gonna be in with the guys I need to learn to do this right, and you are the perfect teacher since you can do it so well''

Both of the girls mouths fell open.

''Well I don't want to brag, but I am pretty good''

''The best, you know i really, _groan ,_appreciate this''

''Its no problem, I enjoy doing this, its fun'' They could hear the smirk in his voice.

''We have to do something'' Miley wispered.

''Like what?''

''This'' With that she threw the door open, and her and Lily gasped at what they saw.

oooo clify.. hah... what did they see? what were oliver and jackson doing?

but the next part will be up soon, as soon as i type it.

disclaimer: don't own. just enjoy.

and if any one can think of a better title let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Now we find out what they were up to. on with the show(story, what ever)

Jackson and Olive were sitting on Jacksons bed across from each other punching in the air. Every time that they punched their knuckles hit each other. When the door flew open they both look at the shocked faces of Lily and Miley.

''What?'' Jackson,asked, as he continued to hit olivers fist,

''What are you doing?'' Miley asked.

''Its called bloody knuckles, the boys have been playing it recently and since i have weak hands i asked Jackson to help me since he is like the champion of it'' Oliver, explained, still playing.

''Thats barbaric'' Miley, gasped.

''Yea, but I need stronger hands and jackson was willing to help''

''But your bleeding'' Lily, pointed out.

''It'll stop, just go'' Oliver said, sounding like he was in pain.

''Fine, if it will get you to stop quicker'' And they left. Jackson and Oliver heard the door to Mileys room close.

'' I think I need to stop'' Oliver gasped.

''Ok'' And Jackson did.

''That looks nice'' Oliver said, sarcasticly as he looked at his bloody hand.

''Sorry bout that, I'll go and get the first aid kit.'' And he went to the bathroom and got the kit and came back. He washed off the blood, put medicine on it and wrapped it in gauze.

''There you go'' Jackson said, kissing olivers knuckles gently.

''Thanks''

''Babe, you know I don't want to do this to you, I promised when we started dating that i would never hurt you and this is hurting you'' Jackson said, holding Olivers hurt hand in both of his.

''I know, but it hurts less that your doing it, than being beat by some other dude who wouldn't kiss it and make it better.''

''I know, but I still don't like it''

''Awww, come here'' And Oliver put his, unhurt, hand on the back of Jacksons neck and pulled him into a slow, sweet kiss. The kiss lasted a slow minute then Oliver pulled back and smiled at Jackson, who returned the smile.

''Hmmm'' Jackson, hummed.

''You know what?''

''What?''

''I wonder what Miley and Lily thought we were doing that they burst in here like that''

''Probably what we will be doing later on to night at your house'' Jackson said, cocking his eyebrow sugestivly.

''Lets get to it then'' And oliver kissed him again and they left the room and headed to Olivers houde. That night there was skin hitting skin and groaning but bloody knuckles was not involved.

The End.

well there ya go

tell me what you thought.


End file.
